identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Maze 1/@comment-74.130.151.189-20190610012956/@comment-71.241.221.244-20190708143734
Sorry I'm a little late, but I can try to picture out a few more monsters. I'll leave the final part to figure out yourself You were already told about Stan, Fraud (cloned pesron), and Ralph. Like said, Stan has red-eyes and once he starts following you, he'll lock onto you as a target. Make sure to keep looking behind you. If you don't look at him, he'll keep following you, and eventually scream and kill you. To avoid this, once you here him scream *sounds like a distorted bass booted flute*, start running/walking away, or else he'll kill you. Once he screams, he'll look for a new target. Stan can be a little startling at first (he gives me a heart jump when I see him sometimes), but after he's just really annoying. He'll peek around corners sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's following you. Fraud is the cloned people. At first in a new server, he'll look just like stan, but no eyes (basically just a black figure). But most commonly, he'll look like another player. !NOTE! THERE IS ONLY ONE CLONE AT A TIME! I used to think there were multiple, but fraud can only be one person at a time until he kills someone else and takes their form. If Fraud kills you, he becomes you. If he kills another player, he becomes that player. Fruad acts just like a normal player, making it so you don't know if you can trust them or not. One way to tell is Fraud only walks straight. Ask I player to zig zag or walk sideways or swerve to indicate if they are real. Fraud can't do that. Another way is to hear for footsteps. You can hear a real players footsteps, Fraud doesn't have any footsteps, so if a player coming towards you doesn't have any footstep sounds, run. The most common way is, Fraud/the clone Waves.That is signaling that he is about to attack. When he starts to attack, a chase sequence will happen. Your screen will widen and you will be given a speed boost to outrun Fraud. When the chase sequence happens, Fraud will levitate above the ground with its head twitching. A chase sequence normally lasts for 20-30 seconds. Try to cut corners but DON'T run into dead ends. If fraud kills you during it, Fraud becomes you. So if you see yourself, RUN. Ralph is pretty basic. He's just a murderer. He normally spawn after the server is 45 minutes old. Once you're in his viewpoint, he'll target you until you lose him. Ralph is pretty slow at first, but then he can easily catch up to you. I recommend turning a lot of corners, since corners slow him down. Now we get into some of the other monsters: Alice can be found in maze 2. She has two forms. Her pixie state, and her hostile state. She can't harm you in her pixie state (she looks like a floating yellow dot). But she can quickly turn hostile. If you see Alice, don't move and don't look at her. She can turn hostile and kill you, so don't move until she's gone. WHen Alice is in her hostile form, she looks like a zombified bride with ratty hair. Try your best to avoid her. !NOTE! She can wander into maze 1 and 3, but she normally glitches. Stan can commonly be found in maze 2 as well. (Maze 2 is a maze with stone flloring and grass hedges). Ralph can sometimes be found here, and rarely Fraud too. Now for the next monster, James. James looks like a man in a suit, but with a disco ball head. He's only hostile when his lights are on, but unlike the other monsters, he doesn't insta-kill you (In hard mode, he does). James normally is detected by movement, so he can be pretty hard to avoid sometimes because he'll constantly follow you. He does have a pretty glitchy AI though, and can often become stuck or not even spawn. Stan can commonly be found in this maze too. Ralph sometimes, and rarely Fraud. (If Fraud does spawn, he's pretty buggy normally). There is one more monter at the end, but I let you figure that out :) Hope this was a little helpful!